Losing Grip
by Jullytta
Summary: Todas as suas namoradas chegavam à mesma questão: ou ela, ou eu. A resposta, entretanto, era sempre a mesma.   Oneshot - Nico/Rachel.


**Hoje é meu aniversário! E, para comemorar, eu escrevi esta oneshot curtinha, um outro Nico/Rachel para minha coleção. Pensei nessa história ouvindo a música - **_**Losing Grip, Avril Lavigne **_**- e, apesar de não ser uma songfic, decidi dar o mesmo título.**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Todas as suas namoradas chegavam à mesma questão: ou ela, ou eu. A resposta, entretanto, era sempre a mesma. | Oneshot - Nico/Rachel.**_

Losing Grip

_Why should I care?_

Pela centésima vez naquela tarde, Valerie discou o número de Nico di Angelo. Esperou uma, duas vezes. Caixa Postal. Ela decidiu ir até lá pessoalmente. Precisava dele. Agora. E Nico havia largado a _droga_ do celular desligado, como sempre. Valerie não entendia seu problema com celulares. Ela chegou a pegar a chave do carro, mas desistiu. Estava tão mal que poderia causar um acidente. Pegou então seu telefone e começou a discar outro número - dessa vez, a empresa de táxis. Enquanto esperava na portaria, Valerie relembrou cada detalhe das últimas horas.

Saíra naquela manhã o resultado do pedido para entrar no emprego que ela tanto queria. E adivinha? Eles haviam recusado. Valerie estava arrasada. Ela precisava de alguém que a consolasse. Seus pais estavam em viagem, e ela tinha vergonha de admitir para eles que não fora aprovada. A única pessoa em quem ela confiava o bastante era seu namorado, mas ele _nunca_ estava lá. Mas nem sempre foi assim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No começo, eles eram só amigos. Porém, Valerie tinha uma inegável queda por Nico, e foi deixando isso bem claro. Um belo dia, o garoto pareceu notar e, melhor ainda, corresponder os sentimentos dela. Assim, eles começaram a namorar. E no início, Nico era extremamente carinhoso. Ele a levava para a faculdade todos os dias. Ele a ajudava com matemática, matéria na qual Valerie era péssima. Ele a fazia feliz e eles passavam as tardes juntos, curtindo. Até aquele bendito dia.

Duas palavras escapuliram da boca dele, e desde então a vida de Valerie começou a se tornar um inferno: _melhor amiga_. Uma vez falando nela, Nico não parou. Sempre que eles saíam ou faziam algo juntos, Nico comentava que ele e sua _melhor amiga_ haviam feito algo parecido. Então ele contava alguma situação cômica dos dois. Isso não divertia nem um pouco Valerie. Quando ela falou que sentia ciúmes, Nico argumentou que não havia motivo para tanto. Sua melhor amiga era uma espécie de freira, ou algo assim, na religião dela, e não podia namorar. Isso acalmou um pouco o coração de Valerie, por alguns dias. Foi quando Nico resolveu apresentá-la à sua melhor amiga.

_Era uma tarde de verão. Nico e Valerie estavam esperando pela tal garota em uma sorveteria. Após bons quinze minutos de atraso, tempo que Valerie aproveitou sozinha com Nico, a moça chegou. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos que se aproximavam de vermelho quando brilhavam no Sol; olhos grandes e redondos de boneca, verdes; usava um vestido de praia e sandálias. Verificando bem, Valerie percebeu que a garota não se arrumara muito para o encontro: estava um pouco despenteada e seu vestido, amarrotado. Nico não pareceu notar. Ele sorriu de forma radiante quando ela chegou, e apresentou as duas ainda sorrindo._

_- Valerie, esta é Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

_Ela devia ter sido esperta e terminado com Nico após esta frase. Mas não, Valerie sorriu e cumprimentou a ruiva. Rachel sorriu de volta, sem graça. Durante todo o resto da tarde, Nico parecia só ter olhos para a estranha com cabeça de cenoura. Valerie percebeu que Rachel o repreendia com o olhar: ela olhava para ele como se dissesse "Nico, pare de me olhar desse jeito! Olhe a sua namorada ali!" e depois, como uma sonsa, olhava para Valerie e sorria, se desculpando. Aquilo tirou Valerie do sério. Quer dizer que, além ser quase ignorada pelo namorado, ela ainda teria que ser humilhada ouvindo as desculpas da suposta "melhor amiga" dele? Em algum momento da conversa, Valerie enfezou-se e foi embora. Ela ouviu Nico gritar seu nome, mas era tarde demais._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O táxi chegou, buzinando. Valerie despertou de seus devaneios e embarcou. Antes que o motorista dissesse algo, Valerie recitou o destino da viagem. O homem assentiu e pisou no acelerador, enquanto Valerie olhava as pessoas passando na rua e voltava à suas lembranças. Onde ela estava? Oh, claro, quando ela e Nico brigaram. No dia seguinte, Nico apareceu em seu apartamento com flores e um pedido de desculpas. As flores haviam misteriosamente murchado na presença de Nico, mas Valerie não ligou muito para isso. O importante era que o rapaz havia prometido nunca mais falar em Rachel, e que, pelo bem de sua relação com Valerie, não a veria mais. A promessa pareceu mais do que boa para Val e os dois reataram nessa mesma ocasião.

Duas semanas depois, enquanto fazia compras no shopping com as amigas, Valerie viu. Nico não só havia quebrado a promessa, como também parecia muito feliz. Ele e Rachel estavam em uma loja de brinquedos, rindo, e ao que parecia Nico havia acabado de comprar uma joaninha de pelúcia para Rachel. Valerie não se deu ao trabalho de ir até lá falar com ele. Ela apenas mandou-lhe uma mensagem no celular: _está tudo acabado._

No dia seguinte, Nico apareceu para levá-la à faculdade. Ela perguntou o que ele achava que estava fazendo ali, e Nico respondeu sinicamente que estava _levando sua namorada à faculdade_. Valerie perguntou se ele havia visto a mensagem que ela mandara, ele explicou que não usava muito o celular e pegou o aparelho do bolso. Valerie disse que ele não precisava olhar, pois ela podia repetir pessoalmente: _eles estavam terminando_. Nico perguntou o porquê, e Valerie lhe deu um tapa antes de responder: _mentiroso_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Presos no engarrafamento de Nova York, Valerie e seu taxista olhavam para direções opostas. Timidamente, o homem comentou algo sobre o tempo. A mulher não respondeu, e o motorista voltou a olhar para frente. Valerie admirava um casal de mãos dadas pela rua: por que não podia ser ela, ali? Feliz com seu namorado?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Três dias sem dar notícias, Nico finalmente apareceu em sua casa, implorando para que ela voltasse. Ele explicou que aquele fora o aniversário de Rachel, e não podia deixá-la passar a data sozinha, já que seus pais não ligavam para a garota e ela não tinha muitos amigos. Por um segundo, Valerie teve pena da cabeça-de-cenoura e resolveu considerar. Era a segunda vez que Nico e ela terminavam e reatavam no mesmo mês.

É claro que eles ainda brigavam de vez em quando por causa de Rachel, mas Valerie e Nico puderam curtir mais duas semanas de paz. Logo comemorariam seu primeiro mês juntos, e Valerie estava animada quanto à uma viagem que fariam. Os pais dela dariam-lhe a viagem de presente quando ela conseguisse seu emprego na maior revista de moda do país. Mas agora que Valerie havia falhado, não haveria viagem nenhuma. Sem emprego e sem viagem, só sobrara à Valerie o namorado.

Após cerca de duas horas no carro, Valerie finalmente chegou ao apartamento de Nico. Ela tocou a campainha e esperou. Nico apareceu na porta logo depois com um grande sorriso no rosto:

- Quem é a minha mais nova colunista?

Valerie chorou. Nico soube de imediato que algo estava errado. Ela o abraçou e deixou-se chorar desesperadamente em seu peito. Nico a levou até a sala e ajudou-a a sentar no sofá, afagando seus cabelos. Ele não perguntou nada sobre o ocorrido, e Valerie sabia que ele não perguntaria por medo de machucá-la. Portanto, aos soluços, começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo:

- E-e-les ... não-o me deram ... o e-emprego.

Nico estava tentando consolá-la com um abraço quando o telefone tocou. Ele esticou o braço até a mesa para pegar o aparelho, e olhou a tela. Valerie levantou a cabeça para olhar também. _Percy Jackson_. O primo de Nico. O rapaz fez uma careta e atendeu. Valerie não entendeu porque Nico atendia a Percy e não à ela. Curiosa, aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir o que o primo falava:

- _Cara, que bom que você atendeu._

- Sempre que você me liga é porque aconteceu algo ruim. - explicou Nico, e Valerie relaxou, apesar de ainda estar prestando atenção na conversa - Fala logo o que foi.

- _... uma dracanae... não sei como... Rachel... mortais levaram ela para um hospital... _- Valerie ouvia palavras soltas, mas a expressão de Nico dizia tudo: _Rachel está com problemas_. Ele apertou o telefone contra o ouvido.

- Me dê dois minutos e estou aí.

Valerie encarou Nico. Ele desligou o telefone e o deixou de lado, encarando Valerie de volta. A mulher fez uma careta, e esforçou-se para que seu tom de voz saísse dócil, apesar de estar sentindo todo o seu corpo pulsar de raiva:

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Nico, mas ela tem amigos lá para cuidarem dela. Você sabe. Percy, seu primo.

A expressão de Nico não havia mudado. - Desculpe Val, mas eu _tenho_ de ir. É sério dessa vez.

- Sempre é sério, Nico! - exausperou-se Valerie - Nós dois sabemos que ela _não _precisa de você agora. Eu preciso! Você tem que aprender a escolher suas prioridades!

- Eu sei muito bem escolher prioridades! E ela precisa de mim sim! Alguém precisa levá-la em segurança até o campo...

- Percy Jackson fará isso!

Nico se levantou. Valerie também levantou, seus olhos faíscavam entre lágrimas e irritação.

- Você vai entender um dia.

- Não, não vou! - Valerie deu um passo para frente - Escute bem, Nico di Angelo. Se você ousar sair por aquela porta e me deixar aqui sozinha, eu NUNCA MAIS voltarei com você, entendeu? Nunca mais! Não importando o que você faça para se desculpar!

Ela tinha certeza de que ele pensaria mais um pouco e decidiria ficar. Nico, porém, nem ao menos pareceu ter dúvidas sobre a situação. Ele virou as costas para Valerie e saiu, deixando a chave no apartamento e batendo a porta atrás de si. Valerie ficou paralizada olhando para a sala vazia. Antes de viajar nas sombras, Nico ouviu o grito frustado da garota.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com um estrondo e Nico di Angelo o invadiu, Rachel apenas suspirou e girou os olhos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você perdeu outra namorada?

Por mais que se esforçasse para não rir, Nico acabou sorrindo. - Eu não tenho jeito, tenho?

O filho de Hades sentou-se na beira da cama. Rachel sorriu sugestivamente para ele. - Algum dia você vai ter.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**

**Se você quiser me matar porque eu só faço Nico/Rachel, aperte a tecla Alt + F4.**

**Se você gostou desta história e quiser me fazer mais feliz no meu aniversário, pressione este belo botãozinho azul logo abaixo! (:**


End file.
